Shinobi Rules for all villages
Here are the rules for the shinobi. Every rules should be followed. The genin rules should be kept as long as you're a Konohagakure Nin. ((All rules are for characters as well as any NPCs you might be using.)) Rules for Genins 1. You may not leave the village alone unless given permission by your sensei or another Jounin or higher rank, or if you are in a squad composed of Konohagakure shinobi and acquire permission from the squad. If you break this rule, and are not found within twenty-four hours to answer for your actions, you will be declared an Missing Nin and treated as such. The only exception to this rule is when accompanied by family of respectable age. ((Kidnappings and certain other situations for the sake of roleplay may be discluded from this rule, Jonin's discretion..)) 2. A genin cannot teach themselves techniques, but can be given the resources to learn them by their sensei instead of learning it directly from a sensei/teacher. A genin can only teach others D and C ranked jutsus and must be given permission by their sensei to teach the other person. ((For a role playing purpose, you may be given permission by your sensei to RP learn techniques otherwise unteachable by any teachers at the village. These techniques will almost always be the 'secret' techniques of a clan or a bloodline technique.)) 3. A genin must listen to all ranks above him/her as though they were their superiors. If a genin is given leadership over a squad for a mission, he is a superior for that time being to all those on the squad, regardless the the ranks of any other members. This rule will apply until the end of the mission or if a person of larger rank relieves them of command. ((Can break for RP purposes. Expect punishment, however.)) 4. It is the responsibility of a Genin in times of crisis to gather the Academy students and escort them to the designated safe zones and defend those positions with their lives. Only a Jonin or higher, or in extreme cases senior Chunin, may relieve them of their duty. If the crisis is prolonged, the most experienced Genin will assume command of a location and may designate shifts of watch so that the genin cannot be 'waited out'. ((A crisis is chaotic. Sometimes this 'rule' cannot be completed.)) Rules for Chunin #In order to enter a village which is not an ally of Konohagakure, the Chunin must have explicit permission from the Hokage. Chunin may leave their village without notice to a higher ranked Shinobi and not be assumed a missing nin for a certain period of time. (One Calendar Month) Regardless of when they return, they must explain to a Jounin, and then the Hokage, the purpose of their departure and the results of their activities. ((The Kage has eyes in many places.)) #Chunin have access to E - C rank jutsu scrolls via a library within the village that they may learn for themselves (within reason, elemental limitations being obvious). A chuunin may teach at the academy, and may teach the academy students the most basic of required E rank jutsu, as well as teach another shinobi D and C rank jutsu under the supervision of a jounin. ((For teaching purposes. Eventually hopefully a Chunin will become a Jounin that teaches other Shinobi without the watchful eyes of another Jounin. This way they will be taught how to do so.)) #A chuunin must listen to all ranks above them. They too have an amount of responsability in commanding ranks below them or teams they are in charge of. An amount of reasonablilty is required for all of the commands a Chuunin would give to his/her subordinates, if a chuunin is accused of dishing out inappropriate orders or orders that ended up with shinobis being injured or killed, they will be held accountable for their actions by the Hokage themself. #Chuunin are expected to provide teaching and assistance to Academy Students if required, this also extends to performing Academy Graduation tests for Academy Students and then promoting them to Genin where they will be assigned into teams. (They will need to add said academy students to the "Genin" Category on the wikia) #OOC: Chuunin are expected to act as keepers of the peace and fairness, though Jounin will often be around to make sure everything is going smoothly, Chuunin are required to keep discrimination, cruelty and unjustified illtreatment from happening, in character, OOC or behind peoples' backs. Rules for Jonin #Jounin may enter another village without the Hokage's explicit permission. They are expected to show the utmost respect and not to cause an issue there and if asked by chuunin or jounin of that village to leave then they must unless under direct orders by the Hokage, or the Kage of the village in question to continue or perform a mission. #Jounin are expected to lead those below their rank in most situations. They may take command of missions lead by a team of a chuunin or gennin if their respective jounin is incapacitated, indisposed, or otherwise unsuited for the command. ((For instance, if jounin were to lose their mind somehow, or a reason a mutiny would be required to continue a mission.)) #Jounin are expected to show reasonable manners around other gennin and strangers as an example to those who are ranked below them. Diplomancy is important on missions and when handling guests who come to visit Konohagakure. Treating someone rudely can ruin alliances or pass up on an opportunity for a successful mission or trade with Konohagakure. ((Also an ooc rule, not only for Jounin but everyone. Respect equates a good rp experience for the long run.)) #Jounin are the sensei of their three person gennin and chuunin. They are expected to guide those below their rank up through the ranks and experience. Usually a jounin is restricted to their own team, but if sought out or asked otherwise by another student or another jounin this may be circumvented. A jounin should not keep to the belief that they should only train their own students, if anyone can learn something that would later serve as a way to help Konohagakure then they should, and are expected to unless for special circumstances, like a month before the chuunin exams. #Jounins generally report to their kage on most things, they are expected to report to them about incidents of Konohagakure being attacked, spied on, or someone becoming a missing nin. Any missions obtained by the Kage are suppose to be reported back to him along with any missions obtained by the Mission room operators that had an unexpected event such as a encounter with shinobis or other villlages. ((Certain ooc things of course are needed to be told to the kage as well as cetain things that happen in character should be brought to the kage's character.)) #Upon an attack of enemy shinobi within Konohagakure a jounin is expected to engage first. Along the way, if the danger is fitting to where this is needed, you are to tell gennin to report to the designated area and protect the academy students. Any chuunin they come across can be commandeered to aid in the fighting or ordered to form a secondary wall of defense leading up to the locations of the gennin and academy students, to handle any danger that comes that way. ((This one has issues with role playing. A genin/chuunin wants to engage enemies rather than do something that might label them as cowards. For the most case, the defensive tactic wouldn't be needed save for if it was npc enemies, since we don't allow people to join Naru-Rp without a profile. So, pick wisely when and if this ever is needed.)) #Jounins eventually become trusted with secrets that are expected to be kept that way. They are also trusted with, when said secret could be needed to be told, the discrection to give appropriate orders to subordinates involving said secrets. ((Pretty much, be an adult and be a shinobi. Secrets, responsibility, everything you should show before you're promoted to the rank.)) Category:How to Category:Rules Category:Naru-Rp